date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott/Synopsis
Plot Yamai Tempest Westcott makes his first appearance at JGSDF base, intervening their decision on Origami's punishment. He tells the officials that he heard that an AST member was able to successfully pilot the . When he hears that General Kiritani was planning on forbidding Origami from ever using a Realizer again, he uses his connections with the Minister of Defense, Saeki, to change Origami's punishment to a two month house arrest. After the meeting, he then gives Origami a card with DEM's contact information, telling her that they would assist her if she ever needs help fighting the Spirits. Despite the aid he gave, Origami remained cautious, feeling something like fear from the man that passed by her a moment ago. After leaving, he tells Ellen that everyone in the meeting were idiots that did not see how grave that matter was, viewing them all as incompetent fools who were weird enough to put the blame on a genius that is 1 in 10,000. Then, he states that if General Kiritani changes his mind, he should probably invite Origami into his own company, as it is regretful to give up someone who could pilot the . He adds that with a magic treatment performed on Origami, she could become a Wizard comparable to Mana or Artemisia. Ellen informs him that they received a report about a girl that looks identical to the Spirit had transferred into Raizen High School right after the disappeared. Intrigued, he asks what was JGDSF’s action towards this matter. After being told that they only used the low accuracy vehicle type DS-06 to classify her as a normal person, he tells Ellen that a peace-loving idiot is much scarier than anyone with dementia. Deciding to take the matter in his own hands, he asks Ellen if her body is rusty from the lack of fighting with Spirits. As Ellen reaffirms that she will never lose to any opponent, Westcott gives off an ominous smile. Once the airship was destroyed above Arubi Island, Westcott contacts Ellen and he asks her how things went. Having confirmed that Tohka is indeed the Spirit , Westcott is asked by Ellen if something like a human who holds the power of a Spirit can exist. Miku Lily At the imperial hotel, Westcott is reviewing Ellen's report on Arubi Island, concerning Shido, Tohka and . He somehow seems happy that managed to ouwit him. After verifying that a team led by Adeptus 3 will be assigned to the JGSDF, he remarks that there are no photos of Shido. He then says that he'll meet him soon, and that he wants to give "those arrogant pacifists" of a big welcome grand enough to punch them in the head and wake them up. Miku Truth Westcott wants the enter the isolation room where Tohka's being held at, but he has to insist, for Ellen and his staff don't think it's safe for him to be there. Once there, he introduces himself to Tohka, and then asks Ellen if she hates him. After that, Westcott asks Tohka what can they do to make her despair. He mentions several torture methods, both physical and mental, and when he mentions the idea of torturing someone close to her, Ellen informs him that Shido Itsuka should be the one. Westcott left the room while saying he would be waiting for Shido's arrival. Some hours later, Westcott asks Ellen, who was fighting outside, to come return to the DEM building. When Shido and Miku arrive to the isolation room, they are greeted by Westcott, who congratulates Miku and asks Shido who he is. Surprise, Westcott starts laughing and saying that all this time, things were on the palm of "her" hand. After provoking Shido, he releases Tohka while saying that he's not as strong as Ellen. When Shido asks Miku to brainwash Westcott, he tells Shido that he'll be in danger if he stands there. Shido is then stabbed by Ellen. Then, Westcott tells Tohka that she may use anything to stop Ellen, and if her powers are not enough, she can reach even further. The despair causes Tohka to Inverse, and thus Westcott tells the world that the Kingdom has inverted, and that they should welcome the arrival of the Demon King. Westcott tells Ellen that this is the first time he's seen such a perfect Inversion, and that this is their dream. Then, he asks Ellen to defeat Dark Tohka and begin the path to their goal. During their fight, Tohka points her sword at Westcott, but Ellen protects him. Then, he asks her about her opinion on Tohka. Ellen says that she's very powerful, and she won't be able to beat her with her current wound. Westcott says that they'll retreat, adding that this Inversion was a great achievement, and that he even saw an unexpected face. As he and Ellen are leaving, he bids farewell to Shido by calling him accidentally Takamiya in the process. However, he quickly corrects himself and says that he doesn't know anything about Shido Itsuka. Natsumi Search At the DEM headquarters in Great Britain, the board members are reviewing Westcott's actions in Japan, which caused the deaths of several Wizards and the partial destruction of the office district, among other things. One of the board members, Murdoch, asks Westcott what he was thinking back then. However, Westcott replies that everything was worth it, since they successfully inversed . Murdoch claims that Spirits won't save DEM's future, and asks for a vote to remove Westcott as DEM's Managing Director. Westcott says that this is alright, since the board members have that privilege. When chairman Russell counts how many raised hands there were, he says that there were none. This is because Ellen cut off their arms, since she considered this an offense to Isaac. However, Westcott says that they simply used the authority given to them. He also adds that their arms will be back to normal if they treat them with Medical Realizers, and that he'll give the company to all of them, once he finishes his "fun and self-gratification", which will happen soon. Some time later, Elliot Woodman and Karen Mathers pay a visit to James Paddington, who is being held as a prisoner by . At first, Paddington doesn't move, but then his body gets used as a human speaker by Westcott. Westcott and Woodman talk for a while. Westcott asks him to turn to his side, since they are about to achieve their goal, and that they'll use the Spirits to do it. Woodman refuses, saying that he created to stop him and his goal. Westcott considers this a letdown and tells Woodman to expect no mercy the next time they meet. After this, in the DEM HQ, Westcott tells Ellen that Murdoch was right, and that the loss of Mana Takamiya and Jessica Bailey will be a huge problem for targeting Spirits. Ellen, however, doesn't know who could become a good Adeptus agent, besides Artemisia Ashcroft who is in a coma, but Westcott suggests the young Wizard who inflicted a wound on Ellen's body during the battle. Natsumi Change Westcott and Ellen arrive at Tenguu city from Great Britain. On their way to the hotel, Westcott suggests building a residence in Japan, but Ellen is displeased with this, saying that the board members could cause a revolution. Once Westcott states that he doesn't mind, he asks Ellen if she investigated Shido further. She shows him some documents that show that Shido is surrounded by the Spirits , , , and . Once they decide that must be behind him, they decide to wait until Shido has deepened his bonds with the Spirits, and then use him as a key to inverse all of them. After this, Westcott suggests Ellen that she should set the Spirit as her new priority target. When Ellen finds out that there's an artificial satellite falling on Tenguu city to assassinate Westcott, she goes to the hotel so that they can evacuate. However, he is far from worried. He even claims that he must praise Murdoch on his attempt, and that Woodman's organization won't let Shido and the Spirits die. However, he decides to take some counter measures, since Ellen insisted. He thinks it's a good chance to test the CR-Unit, so he dispatches Origami to do the job. Tobiichi Angel In the Tengu hotel, Ellen asks Westcott if it's alright to let Origami act on her own judgment. To this, he says that he doesn't mind, since he wants 's battledata and, if Origami is successful, one or two Sephira Crystals. However, he also says that the bribe needed for the JGSDF became larger than usual. When Ellen looks unsatisfied, Westcott tells her that he has a different target for her: she'll use the airship to stop any support from . After Origami turns into a Spirit and Ellen takes down the , Westcott congratulates her on her skills. Then they speak about Origami becoming a Spirit. He jokingly says that he grieves the loss of a magnificent Wizard. Ellen asks him where she is now, but Westcott says that she either dissapeared or concealed her readings. One way or another, they are going to target her now. Itsuka Disaster In the DEM Industry Japan branch, Westcott regrets the loss of the Spirit , and claims that, other than , he's never seen such a perfect Inverse type Spirit. While he wonders about what could have made her go inverse, he tells Ellen that the facility from Neryl Island, which is owned by DEM, has finally given results regarding , with a success rate of 75%. Westcott claims that it's time they made their own perfect inverse type. Some time after that, Westcott calls Ellen to his office, to inform her that the Spirit attacked the transporter that was carrying . However, they solved the problem thanks to the new Adeptus 2. Changing the subject, Westcott informs Ellen about some strange Spirit readings. Ellen recognizes this "Spirit" as Shido Itsuka, and goes out to kill him. However, Westcott reminds her that he would prefer a living sample, as he bemuses over the cause of Ellen's overly ecstatic attitude. Nia Creation After Nia escapes from DEM, the pilots Knox and Burton are in Westcott's office. They are sure that their boss will be displeased with the loss of the second spirit, but he seems calm, and asks them to treat their injuries with Realizers and take some time off. This confuses both pilots, to which Westcott adds that the treatments will be under insurance. However, Knox explains that they expected a punishment for letting escape. Westcott then tells them that they are both great staff, who remained calm when Kurumi attacked, and he also planned to release . Some days later, Ellen, Artemisia and Westcott are driving through Tengu city, and he once again says that Knox and Burton did an excellent job. Had they released Nia themselves, there would have been traces. Ellen does not agree with his decision of letting Nia go. Westcott reminds her that they were stuck for years trying to inverse Nia. But he also reveals that they didn't just let her go. They embedded a Realizer inside Nia's brain to make her forget what happened during the last 5 years. However, when Westcott gives the signal, that Realizer will activate, forcing Nia to remember everything and trigger her inversion. Then, he reminds Ellen of their dearest wish and tells Artemisia that he's counting on her as well. Later, when Shido is trying to save Nia, Westcott appears, and greets Shido. Then he congratulates Artemisia on her work, and takes Nia's Qlipha Crystal. Upon doing this, he summons the Demon King , and he is surprised with its abilities. Though he is happy, Ellen reminds him that it's still not enough to achieve their goals. However, he adds that this is enough for today, and tells Shido and the Spirits to enjoy the rest of their peaceful days while they can, before disappearing into the sky with Ellen and Artemisia. Back on his office, he studies , and informs Ellen that he has found something very interesting. When he touched her shoulder, Ellen learned that Shido and Kurumi had rewritten history, and that Ellen had been wounded in the past by Origami. After this, he explains that the Demon King is incomplete, since Shido managed to reach out to Nia just before her Qlipha was removed. Despite this, he is satisfied, and adds that he has great expectations for both Ellen and Artemisia. Mukuro Planet A few days later, Westcott calls both Ellen and Artemisia to his office to inform them that has been receiving interference from an outside source, which he theorizes came from 's survival. Despite this heavily restricts the Demon King's omniscience function, he still managed to decipher the information he needed just in time. Thanks to this, he has found the location of a new Spirit. When Ellen questions where the Spirit is, he responds by raising his index finger and pointing to the sky. Despite sending an entire armada against the new Spirit , the fleet is easily destroyed and retaliates by transporting the debris simultaneously to DEM's international facilities. Seeing this display of power, Westcott notes that he never expected the vanguard troops to defeat her, but praises this power for its excellence. The tracking satellite remaining then notes that the has remained at its previous coordinates. Reading Ellen's intentions, Westcott nods his head and decide to leave the capture to Ellen and Artemisia. After Ellen leaves, a nearby Wizard questions if it is really okay to let Ellen go to outer space. Asking if his subordinate is questioning his orders, the Wizard quickly retracts her statement, saying that she is wondering if Ellen can still fight after finding out about that thing. As the Wizard muttered in a feeble voice, Westcott shrugged his shoulders and notes that this is how it should be. As he uncovers his right hand, a black levitating tome materialized with the instructions on how to capture to the new Spirit. He remarks that he expects a lot from Ellen, but for a long time, she wouldn’t want to avoid getting bathed in blood from head to toe. As he finished, Westcott lets out an indifferent laugh. Much later, Westcott and his forces launch an all-out assault to the secret Ratatoskr facility, having preciously discovered its location from . Per chance, he runs into Shido and his group just as they were racing towards the new Fraxinus. Seeing him present, Origami and Tohka immediately assume their limited Astral Dresses. Tohka's attack blows away the Wizard that is accompanying him, while Origami prepares to fire her laser from her . However, Westcott easily blocks the attack by summoning a book page to shield himself, with him noting that such a pathetic attack won't be able to harm him in his current state. As Westcott grins in a bewitching manner, he notes that this would be a perfect opportunity to test 's abilities. As he activates , enormous books start emerging underneath Shido and his group, eventually swallowing them in. As the Wizard asks where they had gone, he remarks that they are within a fairy tale, trapped in a fantasy. However, rather than focus on Shido, their current target takes precedence at the moment. He smiles and states that he is looking forward to meeting his old friend, Elliot, in person. Mukuro Family Westcott intercepts Woodman and Karen just as the two were about to enter their emergency escape helicopter. When questioned by his timely arrival by his old colleague, he admits that he had to use his own intuition since the Demon King 's information network was still scrambled by . After exchanging pleasantries with his old friend, Westcott is asked if he had come to kill them. In response, he retorts that would defeat the entire purpose of not bringing Ellen along. If possible, he wishes to bring both Woodman and Karen back to DEM. Upon hearing Woodman's refusal, he responds by summoning and asks his old rival to at least entertain him. The result of the battle is not shown. However, Westcott had lost one of his arms in the conflict. As Ellen raced back to DEM headquarters after her defeat by the new Fraxinus EX, she demanded to see Westcott over not being told about the raid on Ratatoskr's headquarters. However, much to Ellen's frustration, she finds that Westcott was in the middle of a Realizer treatment to recover from his wounds. Despite this, he happily waves his severed limb in front of both Ellen and Artemisia. He admits that he was magnificently defeated by them. Still, the front half of his severed arm is successfully recovered, so he should still make a full recovery by tomorrow. After hearing the medical staff's concern over continuing his treatment, Westcott tells them that he will have to postpone their chat until the next day and they should go heal their own wounds in the meantime. Category:Synopsis